


No Cure for a Heart Crushed

by BlueCapricorn



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Brotp, Hanahaki Disease, Is this considered a crackship one-sided?, One-Sided Crush, Other, Skull and Lambo are brothers all but blood, Up to your imagination on who's Lambo's crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCapricorn/pseuds/BlueCapricorn
Summary: Lambo knows that he won't have his feelings reciprocal. He knows it's wrong to have these feelings for this person. Though no matter what he does, he can't remove the feelings as a fleeting crush. It hurts his chest every time. Either from ignoring the feelings or seeing his crush almost everyday.





	No Cure for a Heart Crushed

No Cure for a Heart Crushed

* * *

 

If there's one thing Lambo is grateful of his actions when he was little, is that he was ignorant to what is a crush, romantic love, or cheesy novels and the one who taught him all those three things mention before is not anybody from Vongola Famiglia. He cares about his Famiglia, but he'll secretly admit that their view of love is distortion to the point it doesn't contain 'common sense'. As well see how they act when it comes to romantic love. Thankfully he has a teacher who doesn't have the same view of love like them and as well knows how the Vongola Famiglia views the general life or known the 'general antics' of the Famiglia. Despite his teacher's attitude and quirks, he's actually pretty knowledgeable. And there's a statement that's sticking out right now.

_"Romantic Love is unpredictable and unreasonable. You can't reason with it and can mess up your mind and actions. It all starts with a crush."_

Sadly that's happening to him right now. At the age of 15, he's crushing on someone who he shouldn't be crushing on. It should be a big ' **NO** ' but it's like his teacher told him, romantic love is unpredictable and unreasonable. Apparently a slap to the face when it appears. He can't be in the same room as his crush or the same dinner party of the Famiglia for long. In the outside he acts normal (or hopefully it's normal since the people around him are trained Mafiosos) while in the inside he's panicking that someone will out his secret. He makes so many excuses to not be around the Mansion during the day when he's not in school or studying. He'll do anything to distract himself that he even took his teacher's habit of painting his nails, except his are black and green. Thankfully the Famiglia think he's in a phase of experimenting like any teenager his age.

When there's a Famiglia Reunion, other times he can get away with excuse of being sick or doing a school assignments. Now this time he can't even escape since Don Vongola wants everyone to attend. This just makes his gut turn with anxiety while his chest started to hurt.

* * *

 

Chaos hasn't happen yet and the food is still intact with no traces of poison. There is yelling, arguments, and few things being throw but not weapons being swung or explosions happening. Although through a 'normal person' point of view, the party is in disarray but this scene is actually the calm before the chaos. Lambo is far away in a secluded corner as he sips water. He didn't dare to interact with anybody, though nobody notices his quietness right now which is a blessing to him. Another swing of his cold water, Lambo didn't greet his 'teacher' who decided to join his corner.

Skull, the Cloud Arcobaleno, barely escapes from the abuse from the Sun and Rain Arcobaleno as he leans against the wall next to the young Lighting Guardian. A loud announcement had everyone's attention (except for them) so it's easy to talk right now. He didn't care about he words that are being spoken and this provided a time to talk with the Lightning Vongola.

"Hey, Bull. You didn't visit the tracks last week." Skull casually makes conversation as Lambo handed him a glass of water which is the few that haven't been cracked or tainted.

"Hello ' _Teacher_ '," Lambo teases in his greeting with a smirk since being called a 'teacher' kinda irks the stuntman. "I couldn't go due to a homework assignment I had to do. Last thing I want is a lesson on missing work and low grades."

Skull next to him snorted as he rolled his eyes. He knew the fifteen year old teen is smart to do his homework flawlessly but he's just bored to do the work. Though the kid got a kick at seeing the outrage and confused faces of the teachers as he goes to a bad grade student to good grades overnight. Sadly, the Don and the Right Hand Man didn't see it that way. Makes sense they don't get it since the kid never explained or got a chance to explain his reasons.

"You're here longer than usual. Did the Tsundere Storm Puppy threaten you to stay longer or to no longer make excuses to be here?" Skull knew about Lambo's ' _escapades_ ', especially since he help and taught the kid how to escaped.

"Both, but you already know I wish to escape from here before the chaos starts. Do you have any ideas where to escape to?" Lambo turned to the Purple Arcobaleno.

"Yeah, I do. The problem will be ' _Senpai_ ' and the rest-" Skull trailed off as he turned to the scene way on the other side of them and gave Lambo a hesitated look. "Best we do it right now."

The raven frown lightly and tried to turn to see what's happening behind him but Skull held his shoulder from looking. Lambo looked back at his friend with a questionable look. Skull slightly shakes his head. "Proposing marriage." The purple-haired just needed to say those words to have Lambo's demeanor drop into an empty state. He knew who it was proposing and to who.

Lambo licked his dry lips as he hears clapping and cheering from behind him. He could only move his lips to a silent 'help' at his friend as he lightly starts to shake. Skull knew quickly what's going on and looks around to see if anybody is paying attention to them before he takes Lambo's hand and takes them to one of the the sitting rooms with a library so they can use to hide for awhile. As they leave the ballroom, they didn't know there are a few sets of eyes follow them out.

As Skull takes them out of the party, Lambo couldn't help feel a pain blooming in his chest as his head started to feel light weight. He tries to hold in a hiccup or any noise until they arrived to the room, but he lets out a noise that he covers his mouth the rest of the way as tears started to leak from his eyes. As soon they get to the library sitting room, Skull closes the door after them and leads Lambo to sit down on the couch. He gently tried to pry the Lambo's hand from his mouth but it didn't budge easily. Skull sighs at the teen.

"Lambo, you need to let it out before it overwhelms you." The teen had his mouth cover, tears running down his cheeks gently, and shaking his head slightly. Skull sighs.

"Lambo," he tried again in a gentle tone. "I know how you feel but you have to let it out so you won't choke." He knows this isn't easy for teen, especially with hurt filled eyes look at him before the teen nodded.

Slowly letting go of his hand, Skull can see there's actually a few red rose petals in the palm of the hand. Purple eyes looked up at the teen's face and he can see red rose petals fall from the teen's mouth as tears continue to fall from the eyes. Skull's eyes soften in sympathy at the state of the teen. Especially since red roses are Lambo's favorite flower but after this it may no longer be it.

_Hanahaki disease_. An affect that makes one cough up flowers when one requires unrequited love.

Skull removes quickly the petals from the teens mouth. "Lambo, you need to gather your flame in your mouth to eliminate the petals. You can do it but there's no rush either." He encourage the teen but Lambo coughs up another small pile of rose petals. While removing the petals, Skull rubbed the teens back as the teen shakes as he tries to calm down to do the trick Skull showed him awhile ago when he confessed on who he had a crush on. When there's a pile under them, Skull used his Cloud Flames to eliminate the petals into nothing. He took off his right glove to wipe Lambo's tears. He hugged the teen as the shakes worsen. Lambo buried his face on Skull's shoulder as he freely cries as the purple-hair rubs the teens back.

It's takes half an hour for Lambo to calm down. In that while, Skull kept eliminating the petals with Cloud Flames as he comfort the teen the best he can. Lambo moved so he could sit upright with his own strength. Wiping the tears and petals, Lambo closed his eyes while taking a deep breath. Skull watched intensity as he felt the air starting to warm up a bit. There's a little flicker of green flames in the forehead before the teen cough out black smoke. No red petals came out.

Skull waved the smoke away. "Yeah, I know. My first time I did that didn't go so well either. It smelled like I've smoked weed or something." Lambo gave Skull the stink eye before he went back to coughing out the smoke. Skull grinned. "Look at the bright side," he takes out a flask, that has mouth wash, and hand it to the teen. "You'll learn better to the point you'll not taste nothing." Using his Cloud Flame one more time to vanish the rose petals.

Lambo gurgle before spitting the mouth wash in an empty vase. Not caring if it's an antique costing thousands of dollars as he place it on the table next to him. The raven hair sighs as he hands back the flask. "But the pain won't be easier as time goes on right?" Lambo hurt eyes turned to his friend.

Skull sighs in defeat as his eyes lower. "It doesn't make pain go away any easier and there's no telling when it will go away." Using his glove-less hand he swept the bangs away to see the eyes of the kid thinks as a little brother in the eye. "But you can learn to heal enough so the heartbreak won't hurt as much."

Lambo snorted and commented back in a sarcastic tone right now. "So there's no cure for a heart crushed?"

The stuntman shakes his head in a negative. "Not right now. Only you and time can tell how long it will affect you." Looking for a clock, Skull can tell that they spent near an hour in the room. "Let's go to your room and grab your backpack. We'll be out the whole night." The purple hair Arcobaleno got up and the raven hair Guardian followed in suit.

"You do know that I have school the next day, correct?"

Skull snorted. "Then you'll crash in my place then and I'll take you to school. No big deal as long you're not late or already there. Everything will be fine. When have I ever lied?"

Lambo couldn't help snort at that. "The Vongola Famiglia would be shock that I'm becoming a 'delinquent' but since they are busy, they won't notice." Skull laugh at that statement as he poked Lambo's side. "That's the spirit! Let's go before they can say no."

Lambo clutched his side for a moment at the poke and rolled his eyes at his friend as they exit the room. He's thankful that his friend, who thinks of him as an older brother, can be the one he relies on when it comes to distraction him and have a good time.

He just hopes he can lessen the pain of a heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from KHR.
> 
> This is a One-Shot. And your choice of who is Lambo's crush is up to your imagination. I may make another one-shot with one with the most demand, public favorite, or my favorite crack ship. Just one thing when I did this chapter. I wasn't thinking it's Reborn, so don't ask me to make a One-shot of this pairing since that pairing I'm not comfortable writing.
> 
> Please no pairing hate either.
> 
> Disclaimer: I Don't own anything from KHR.


End file.
